Searching Inside
by animefan018
Summary: After a horrible epicdemic broke out, CHiro was forced to use the power primate to rid the city of the sickness before time ran out. But when they no longer feel the power primate in him, where did it go? Sequal to Epicdemic!
1. The Awakening

_The Sequel for Epidemic!!! Sorry for the EXTREMLY long wait, but it's finally here!!_

**The Awakening**

The Hyper Force all surrounded their leader in much worry. They were beyond baffled at the situation at hand and just couldn't except the fact the Power Primate was no longer within their leader.

Sprx turned to Antauri with a disbelieving expression. "The Power Primate HAS to still be within Chiro right?! I mean, he IS the chosen one!!" Antauri looked back at his trembling friend with his soft comforting eyes.

"I, I don't know Sprx…" But even as he delivered the horrible news, Sprx just couldn't freak out. That was something everyone loved about Antauri. No matter what the situation was, he stayed leveled and kept his head clear.

Nova tried her best to stay calm too and began to ruffle the teen's raven black hair. _'Please be okay Chiro…_' She prayed before pulling her hand back; sighing in worry. Otto looked up at her as he knew how she felt.

Antauri looked at all his friends and knew that seeing Chiro's sleeping form would only make them worry and dwell more… "I think we should just let Chiro rest for the time being. This could be a minor set back since he used a large portion of the power primate, let us pray that it will slowly return to him in time…" Everyone looked up at Antauri before nodding. They all needed to get some fresh air and think about other things for a while. Stressing like this was going to make their health become poor.

"I'll stay here so that when Chiro wakes up, he'll know what's going on and doesn't start panicking."

Gibson nodded before grabbing the scanner off the table and holding it out to Antauri. "Make sure you scan him every ten minutes or so while we're gone. If there's any difference, contact me immediately." Antauri nodded and took the scanner as the team all left the room to travel to get some Hover Burgers.

When Antauri was sure they were gone, he floated on over to the sleeping child. He knew more then he let on, but didn't want to worry the rest of his team. The Power Primate was laying deep within Chiro to where he was not able to touch it for a while, which worried him especially if Valina and Mandarin attacked once more. But for right now, he just cared about his 'son' waking up pain-free laughing once more. The whole ordeal that occurred earlier had drained so much from the child that it nearly tore Antauri apart_. 'But when one dark vial is lifted, another soon takes its place…'_

The rest of the team soon made it to the Hover Burger place and ordered the usual. Mr. Gabslapper asked about Chiro, but they didn't reply. He took the hint and reframed from bringing it up again.

They all sat in silence as they let the past events to slowly sink in. There had been many tragedies lately that they weren't sure whether or not this was a good thing or a bad thing. With Chiro's power gone, the enemy wouldn't bother going after him; but without it, the enemy could easily over run the city.

So they all sat there in silence; hoping everything was going to turn out okay.

It had been at least two hours since the team went out to get fresh air and Antauri continued to meditate next to Chiro. He was trying to find a way he could make Chiro's power sprout again, but it seemed useless.

He couldn't get concentrate hard enough on Chiro's consciousness to even have an on-going conversation with him and decided it was best to leave everything how it was. He may not be happy with it, but fate seemed to be in control right now.

They wouldn't be making such a fuss about this if it wasn't for the fact that they could feel Valina and Mandarin close by. And with Chiro unable to defend himself, they would easily use him to some how resurrect the Skeleton King; that's what they always tried to use him for…

"An, Antauri….Ugh…" Antauri's eyes shot open in shock before looking down at the awakening child's face. He could tell Chiro felt how weak he had become and hoped he wouldn't find out the power primate was gone just yet…

Antauri smiled gratefully as pure crystal blue eyes stared into his metallic like eyes. "Hello Chiro, how you feeling?" Chiro tried to move around a bit but growled in pain. His entire body stung as he was sore from the power overwhelming him.

"Feels like I've been electrocuted over a few times, but I'll be fine." He turned and gazed around the room to try and see the others, but when they weren't in sight, he began to worry. "Where's the rest of the team; are they okay?!!"

Antauri nodded before caressing the teen's hair; calming him down. "Yes, they went out to get some fresh air. They were really worried about you Chiro, and so was I. I'm glad you're okay."

Chiro smiled weakly. "Thanks, I'm just relieved everyone's okay. But what about Valina and Mandarin? Did they get away too?" Antauri frowned, confirming the teen's suspicions. "Figures, they always do."

"But the time where they fall will come, and we'll be there watching the whole thing."

"Ya…" Chiro trailed off as he suddenly felt this emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand what it was at first until he tried to summon the strength of the power primate to help him sit up… "Wa, what?!! I, I can't feel the Power Primate?!! Antauri, Antauri it's gone!!!"

**Authors Note:**

_I hope you guys liked it! Once again, I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to R&R!!!XD_


	2. The Little Things That Mean So Much…

**The Little Things That Mean So Much…**

"Antauri it's gone! The Power Primate, I, I can't feel it anymore!" Chiro cried out worriedly as he tried to sit up, but Antauri kept pushing him back down.

"Calm down Chiro, freaking out's not going to help this." Chiro allowed Antauri to push him back down and looked up into Antauri's metallic ones, eyes glossy with confusion.

"But, but it's supposed to be part of me, isn't it? I am the chosen one!" Antauri couldn't stand seeing the child look so scared and stern, it broke his heart.

"Look Chiro, everything will be alright. For now, just get some rest okay?"

"But Antauri-"

"No butts! – Now sleep…" Antauri trailed off as Chiro sighed. He knew that there was no arguing with Antauri, he'd always find a way to win. But still, he was scared. What if the Power Primate never came back?

Antauri noticed his dwelling thoughts and began caressing his hair. "Just forget about that for now, sleep." Chiro was beginning to find it hard to stay awake, so he allowed sleep to consume him. Once Antauri was sure he was asleep, he let out a sigh of frustration. '_Chiro, why does this all have to happen to you? Why can't I take some of this pain away!_' Antauri lectured himself before slamming his hands on the Sick Bay table. '_I promise I'll help you in every way I can, you don't have to go through all this alone…'_

(With the others…)

"Do, do you think the Power Primate will come back soon?" Otto asked as the others, but they didn't even bother looking up at him. "I mean he is our leader!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sprx snapped, slamming his fists on the table in the process. "No one wants to hear your senseless bickering!" Otto looked tear-eyed at Sprx before grabbing his drink and running off. The others gave Sprx a death glare before grabbing their own shakes and leaving. Sprx looked at them in both curiosity and anger. "What? Where are you all going?"

"To find Otto of course!" Gibson spat as he walked away. Nova stopped and went to Sprx before dumping her drink on him.

"Can you be more of a JERK?" She snapped before running off with Gibson. Sprx just stared on after them before shaking the shock off.

"I'm a jerk? WHO'S THE ONE THAT POURED THEIR DRINK ON ME?" But his words went unheard as the sun began to set…

(With Otto)

Otto ran blur-eyed down the streets of Shugazoom. He didn't want to go back to the Super Robot because he'd have to see Chiro's pain, and he defiantly didn't want to go back to the others. Sprx was so mean that sometimes Otto wanted to yell at him back, but just couldn't. He didn't want everyone to start fighting…

After running for at least five minutes, he looked up and gasped. He was on the Shugazoom Bridge that was in perfect view of the sunset. What ever anger or sadness he had was melted away as he watched the breath-taking scene…

(With the others)

"Where did he go?" Gibson asked as they stopped at the end of a side walk, trying to catch their breathes.

"I don't know, but he couldn't have gotta far." Nova replied before catching a glimpse of something small on the bridge. She couldn't really make it out because of the sun, but knew it was Otto. "I found him!" She claimed happily before taking off, Gibson close behind.

(Back at the Robot)

It had been at least an hour since Chiro had awakened last and he seemed like he wouldn't be for a long time. '_At least he's not freaking out…' _He reassured himself before sighing. He knew it was only a matter of time before Chiro would wake up again, except he might not be so inclining to fall asleep. If only there was a way to tell Chiro that everything was fine without lying, but that seemed impossible. He, more then anyone else knew that the Power Primate could become dormant forever in someone if the host used too much at one time; Antauri prayed that wasn't the case…

(With Otto)

Otto continued to look at the sun set with an aw-sparing smile. There was nothing that could spoil this moment…

Gibson and Nova made it to the bridge and approached Otto slowly. They didn't know whether Otto was a complete wreck or just too stunned in sadness; he was always emotional that way…

"Otto?" Nova asked softly before placing a caring hand on his shoulder. He turned rather quickly, with a bright smile and cheery eyes.

"Hi guys! Look at the sunset!" Gibson and Nova fell over anime style. Here they thought Otto was completely destroyed by Sprx's comment, but he looked like he never heard him. "Isn't it pretty?"

Gibson and Nova looked up only to smirk with a calming aura. "It, it is Otto…" Nova trailed off as both her and Gibson's worries left them.

'_It's really things like this like this that take the fears and worries from you…_' Gibson thought before he smiled even wider. '_If only Chiro and Antauri were here to witness this…'_

(Back at the Robot)

Antauri stared at the boys face, feeling guilt and worry overwhelm him. 'If _I stay here much longer I don't think I'll be able to keep myself together…_' Antauri admitted before he hesitated to the door. He didn't want to leave Chiro here all alone, but he needed to get away, even if it was just to get something to drink. Sighing, he left, unknown of the stirring child…

(Back with Sprx)

Sprx grumbled things under his breath as he kicked the cans and trash that littered the streets. He didn't know why the others were so mad at him. All he did was try and make Otto be quiet so the others wouldn't begin to worry about Chiro again. '_Guess this is the thanks I get…_' He said sarcastically before kicking a can into an alley. _'Man, why does Otto have to be so sensitive?_' He asked himself angrily before storming the streets, looking for the rest of the team and apologize.

He really didn't think Otto was going to that upset about him telling him to shut up, he just thought he'd just do it. Boy what mistake that was…

Sprx continued down the streets, unaware of two regular looking people sneak into someone's house where a child was home alone…

(Back on the Bridge)

Otto, Nova, and Gibson continued to watch the sun go down as a certain guilty red monkey came up behind them. "Hey guys…" He began, causing the others to turn to him with…SMILES? '_Why are they smiling?'_

"Hey Sprxy, it's about time you made it!" Nova smirked before returning her attention to the sun set. Sprx would've scolded her about calling him that, but was too shocked too.

"Uh ya…anyway, sorry I yelled at you back there Otto, I was just-"

"It's okay!" Otto replied happily, making Sprx's jaw drop.

"It's okay? But I just-"

"Look at the pretty sunset Sprx! Please!" Otto pleaded without turning around.

'_Okay, either they all are off their nut or-'_ His thoughts stopped as he saw the breath-taking sight. "Wow that sure is a beauty…" He trailed off as he too forgot about all his troubles. They were the reason why Shugazoom still saw that sunset, why they were all still there… He smirked. '_Guys everything will be okay…_'

But everything was FAR from okay. There was something unfolding that went amiss to the Hyper Force, and the authorities didn't think much of the occurrences either…


	3. Amber Alert

**Amber Alert**

**(****With Chiro)**

Chiro kept having this egging feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was weird because the Power Primate wasn't telling him, it was his gut. But what could be so bad that he doesn't even need the Power Primate to feel that something's wrong?

Slowly opening his eyes, he no longer saw Antauri there at his side. It made him a bit upset, but understood completely. He knew Antauri always stayed with him until he was well again, he's probably so thirty and hungry that he's eating up a whole fair in the kitchen!

He had finally convinced himself that the Power Primate was going to come back someway or another and decided not to freak out about it. It wasn't helping him nor was it making the others feel comfortable. Chiro was determined not to make his friends worried about him, even if it meant keeping his fears bottled up.

Slowly sitting up, he hopped off the metal examination table only to wobble back and forth, obviously he wasn't ready to stand up yet as he fell on his bottom. _'Well that worked well!' _He said to himself sarcastically before trying to get up again, having more luck. Just because his energy wasn't back yet didn't mean he needed to sit sleeping all day! With that said he slowly made his way out of the Sick-Bay and ventured off to his room where he could take a nice relaxing shower.

**(With the others)**

Otto, Nova, Gibson, and Sprx all stopped by the Hover Burger Stand to bring food home for Antauri and Chiro, that is, if Chiro was awake. They thought that it would make their day knowing that they were thinking about them, hopefully that would cheer Antauri up a bit.

"We interrupt this broadcast to inform you that we are on Amber Alert, I repeat, we are on Amber Alert." This brought the monkeys out of their thoughts and turned their attention on the TV above the menu.

"Amber Alert? Isn't that when kids get kidnapped and stuff?" Otto asked tilting his head before the announcer on the radio continued.

"Please keep all young and elderly in doors, I repeat, keep all young and elderly in doors."

Mr. Gabslopper noticed their confusion. "There have been children kidnapped all over the city and the authorities have yet to capture them."

Gibson raised an eyebrow. "How many?"

"There have been six kids reported missing, but the cops are on the job." The Hyper Force exchanged uneasy looks as they didn't like this. If six kids have been kidnapped, then there had to be something up. "I assure you Hyper Force, you don't have to get involved, it's the city's problem."

They didn't know what to do besides nod before leaving. They wanted to help, but they were supposed to protect the city from Skeleton King, not kidnappers…

**(With Antauri) **

Antauri just finished his warm mug of Green Tea and entered the Sick-Bay only to freeze in complete terror.

Chiro was missing and worst of all; he could still be panicking about not having the Power Primate. '_But where can he be?_' Antauri wondered before running out of the Sick Bay and looking around the Command Center. There was no one there and he wasn't in the kitchen which only left the rooms. Quickly dashing off to their transporter tubes, he couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault if Chiro was hurt. '_What if he woke up while I was gone and thought I abandoned him?'_ He worried before running off the transporter tube and typed in the password code for Chiro's room. The doors swished opened and he ran in, but didn't see the teen any where. '_CHIRO!'_ He yelled before hearing the sound of running water.

Curios, he tip toed on over and placed his ear against the bathroom door, hearing the splashing that only came from a bath tube. _'So he did wake up…'_ Antauri said relieved that nothing bad happened to him. He was a bit angry, but let all his anger go. He couldn't be that overprotective of the child all the time, he was capable of taking care of himself…

Sighing in deep relief, he quickly made his way out of his leader's room and down to the command center just as the others arrived.

They were about to head on into the Sick-Bay when Otto noticed him at the last second. "Hey Antauri! We brought you and Chiro some food!" He yelled happily, causing everyone to turn and face their second in command.

"Why thank you everyone, that was very thoughtful of you." Antauri thanked as he took the food out of the mechanics hands.

"So is Chiro okay?" Nova asked curiously. She was glad that Antauri wasn't hovering over Chiro anymore, but also wondered why he wasn't.

"Yes, he's in his room taking a bath." Everyone's eyes widened. "Please, no one disturb him for the time being."

Gibson looked like he was going to faint. "But, but I, I didn't get to run all the tests on him…" He trailed off as he saw that Antauri was staring at him blankly, obviously thinking that they didn't need to run anymore tests on him. Chiro was no longer hurt, weak, but not hurt. The only thing that was wrong was the Power Primate missing, but that would hopefully return to him soon.

"Well then, guess everything's gonna be alright!" Sprx said as he recalled the sunset and smirked. He was glad that they were able to be in somewhat peace for a while, doing nothing by hanging out… That's what he thought before he remembered all the kids that were being kidnapped. "Hey Antauri, we've got a question for you." Antauri looked at him, giving him his full attention. "You see, we were at the Hover Burger stand when the city went on an extreme Amber Alert where the young and elderly were forced to stay in doors. They say that six children have been kidnapped already and the authorities have no leads. Wouldn't we get involve in this then?"

Antauri noticed the concern on all his team member's faces. He wasn't too sure himself; there was only one way they could figure this out… "Let's call the head of authorities and ask him if he wants our help." Everyone brightened up at this. They really wanted to save all these children and put whoever was behind this behind bars. It wasn't right!

Antauri quickly typed in a few commands on the screen before an image of a tall man with gray hair wearing a sheriff's suit popped up. "Why hello there Hyper Force, how have you all been? We haven't talked since that last incident about a year ago! – Wait a minute, where's Chiro?"

"He's not feeling well to say the least." Antauri replied, not really knowing how to explain the situation.

"Oh no, he didn't catch that terrific-I mean horrific epidemic did he?"

"He did, but he's gotten over it."

"Then how is he still sick?"

Antauri looked at the others and they shrugged. They always thought this guy was a bit of his nut. Antauri still didn't like talking about his leader around others that weren't part of the team. "He'll be better soon, but we sir have a question for you."

"Alright, what might that be?"

"We heard about the recent children that have come up missing over the past few days and were wondering if you needed any help tracking them-"

"Oh no no no! Don't be silly Antauri! This kid case should be handled by the Authorities, not heroes like you guys."

"We really don't mind, we just want to make sure that no one else is kidnapped."

"Don't worry about it; we've got everything under control, but thanks for the offer!" He said before a beeping went off in the back ground. "Gotta go, I have a meeting to attend to. Good-bye Hyper Force." And with that, he ended communications.

Antauri raised an eyebrow, a little suspicious before turning to his team. "Well, I guess he says we don't need to help him." Everyone's eyes soon drooped, they really wanted to help, and Nova wasn't going to let this go easily.

"But Antauri-"

"-But, that doesn't mean we won't help." Antauri cut Nova off, but she didn't care as she was too happy. Saving people was their job, and they weren't going to slack off…

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with my other stories. If this was confusing at all, don't be afraid and ask any questions you might have! I think this is probably one of my weaker chapters; I wrote this at midnight yesterday but forgot to upload it. Thank you for all your reviews and support!


End file.
